thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed (Survive)
Ed is a character in The Walking Dead: Survive. He is the father of Clementine and husband of Diana. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Ed worked as an engineer and married Diana at some point in his life and they had a daughter named Clementine. Ed gave Clementine a hat, which Clementine claims was a birthday present. Clementine continues to wear this hat throughout the series. On Saturdays, he would get up early to make pancakes, with the help of Clementine. Ed and Diana traveled to Savannah, Georgia when the outbreak began, leaving Clementine with a babysitter, Sandra. Diana called repeatedly to see how Sandra and Clementine were doing. One day, he and Diana called to Clementine, telling her not to get his hat that he let Clementine to borrow dirty, while his wife tells their daughter to be nice to her caretaker while they are still gone, the minutes before they hang up, Diana reassures her that she, and Ed will come home in a few days. While in Savannah, Ed had an incident with a "crazy guy", which caused them to visit the hospital to receive treatment. While at the hospital, numerous cases of walkers began to appear and the hospital was put under quarantine by the military. Post-Apocalypse A New Day When Lee Everett arrives at the house of Clementine's family, he is attracted to a beeping answering machine on the table and decides to listen to the messages. Diana's voice can be heard and she states Ed was attacked by "a crazy guy", implying that he had been bitten by a walker, and that the two will have to remain in Savannah for another night as Ed is not feeling well enough to drive. She then tells Sandra and Clementine to stay safe. In the following messages, Diana hysterically explains how she and Ed have been quarantined and she tells Clementine to call 9-1-1. It is clear to Lee that both of Clementine's parents have probably died and he may decide, throughout the game, whether or not to tell this to Clementine. Time Running Out Lee and Clementine, having covered their scent with walker entrails, encounter reanimated Ed and Diana as the two escape the Marsh House through a herd of walkers on the streets. Ed appears with a huge chunk of flesh missing from his gut. Clementine was stunned but had no time to react as Lee passed out from his blood loss, forcing her to drag him into an abandoned store. Death Killed By: *Walkers (Alive) It is hinted on Diana's phone call that Ed was among the first to be bitten as the outbreak hit Savannah. He is then taken to the ER. He later tells Diana he isn't feeling well enough to drive back home during the same day and the two decide to stay in Savannah for an extra night; however, it is later revealed that Ed had been quarantined. During the scene that he appears, Ed is also shown to have a chunk out of his side missing. However, he also has a bite on his arm. With how calm Diana was in the first message, it is likely that Ed was first bitten on the arm and later attacked again. The reanimated Ed and Diana are later seen among the herd of walkers in front of their hotel by Lee and Clementine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ed has killed: *Diana (Infected, Alive) Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *A New Day (Photograph) *Time Running Out (Zombified) Category:Survive Characters